


springtime

by toadfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing lol, M/M, Oneshot, angst??? not rlly it’s just kinda gloomy, idk whay this is, reconnection, soft, this is horrible apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadfrog/pseuds/toadfrog
Summary: mark misses donghyuck in the springtime.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	springtime

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first fic in maybe two years haha. it’s not read over so apologies. also i know it seems v v rushed but i wrote in about 15 mins to get shit off my mind!!! enjoy!!!

mark is happy to open the door to his home every day he leaves work.

it’s a long drive, full of what seems to be never ending traffic accompanied by a peaceful country road towards the end of the journey. he wishes it stayed like the last half of the drive all the time. 

it’s the beginning of spring, and mark’s heart is full of happiness.

every morning he looks outside during spring, he’s reminded of all the good times of his childhood. he loves the breeze, the feel of the sun on his skin. 

he’s just upset that he’s not celebrating the beginning of spring with his favorite person this year.

it’s not that he’s not grateful, of course he is; he loves his life. it’s just that he wishes he were able to spend it with the love of his life. the boy who made his days brighter. the boy who outshined the sun itself. 

but the thought clears out of his mind in no time, and he takes a seat in his living room, his reflection staring back at him in the blank tv screen.

he thinks to himself, before he falls asleep, if he really is happy with his life with no donghyuck in it.

-

mark wakes up to the sound of a train passing by his house. he always hated living near the train tracks. 

once he regains awareness of his surroundings, he grabs for his phone. 

1 new notification.

he’s very confused. nobody ever texts him, given he never really gave anyone his phone number. mark didn’t have very many friends, besides johnny, who never texted and only called if he needed something.

suddenly, mark’s heart stops. every terrible, horrible situation races through his mind. what if johnny's hurt and he couldn’t call? what if i slept through his death? how terrible would that be. i’d be such a bad friend.

he laughs off the thought. that would never happen. johnny might be irresponsible, but he’s got common sense.

but mark still can’t bring himself to open the text, so he ignores it. he wants to get it off his mind, and the only way to do that is by grabbing the closest food to him and turning on the tv.

it takes mark ten minutes to realize that there is nothing on tv, and this mission is hopeless. he needs to open the text. 

but he refuses, shutting off his phone and heading to his bed. it’ll be easy for him to fall asleep, the nap wasn’t long and he’s already sleepy.

-

he was wrong. he can’t sleep. he can’t get the text, from whoever it may be, out of his mind. what if it’s just a scam number? he thinks. maybe i should just open it. maybe-

and then he freezes.

what if it’s donghyuck? 

it can’t be. he hasn’t thought about me since we broke up. i don’t want to get my hopes up.

but he’s hopeful, hopeful that donghyuck remembers that spring is his favorite season, and hopeful that he would shoot him a text telling him it reminds him of mark. 

he still doesn’t open the text, and drifts off into a quiet slumber.

-

the next morning, mark follows his daily routine. he goes downstairs, makes his usual cup of coffee, then sits on the back deck, admiring the beautiful spring weather. 

today just feels off to him, though. 

mark’s dream last night had been about donghyuck. about the beautiful boy that stole his heart and never gave it back. about the stupid, brown haired, tan freak that basically lived at his place.

mark thinks to himself, i think i miss him. 

and he does. he really, truly does. he misses the comfort of hyuck being with him when he was stressed from work. he misses that dumb smile and laugh that he would do whenever mark messed something up. he misses falling asleep next to him, and waking up with him entangled in his arms.

he misses him so much. but he can never get him back.

“hey mark!” his neighbor, taeyong, yells from his yard. “are you okay?”

mark nods, “i’m okay, just caught up in thought.” with this, he gets up and makes his way down the stairs to meet the other man standing by the fire pit.

“i could tell, you looked very concentrated. wanna talk about it?”

mark shrugs. he’s never been too comfortable with taeyong, but if he’s at least offering to listen, the least he could do is ask for advice. “what do you do when you miss someone?”

taeyong just stares back in surprise. “who do you miss?”

“it’s nobody, really. just an old… friend of mine.” he replies. 

the pink haired man just sighs, and takes a seat on one of the many foldable chairs in the backyard. “it’s difficult for me. when i miss someone, or when i did miss people, i would sit around and wait for them to talk to me. i was so terrified of reaching out to them and telling them that they were on my mind. but, i grew to learn that people can’t read your mind, and you gotta reach out first sometimes. now i’m living my best life with a man i adore, all because i texted him after we first broke up when we were sixteen. been together ever since!”

mark chuckles, “a true love story.” 

taeyong nods. “i hope you reconnect with him. i’m sure he misses you.” 

with the end of that sentence, taeyong is off back into his house, leaving mark to sit in the silence of warmth and wonder what he should do next.

-

he doesn't know what to do. he is 100% sure the text is from hyuck, and that makes him even more scared to open it. it’s been almost a whole day since it’s been sent, and he hasn’t opened his phone since.

stop being a pussy, mark. you’re psyching yourself out. just open it.

and so he finally does, and just as he predicted it, it’s from the one and only lee donghyuck.

hey. i know this is out of the blue, but i miss you, mark. i know we left things off on a bad note, and so i want to make it up to you. i was hoping you would meet me at coffee times so we can catch up? just respond to this whenever. i hope life has been treating you well.  
ps: happy spring. :)

mark is so very happy. there is a wide spread smile on his face that he hasn’t felt since he first met donghyuck. 

his life is good again. he’s happy. he’s going to see the love of his life again.

-

after a couple of exchanges, the two men set up a date. a real, confirmed date (according to donghyuck).

mark is so nervous. he is so very nervous. he’s supposed to be leaving in thirty minutes to meet up with hyuck, and his nerves are all over the place.

god, i think i’m gonna panic shit. 

but he’s fine, there’s no panic shitting and order is restored in mark lee’s body. he gathers himself, walks downstairs and opens the back door to his porch. 

the man walks down the steps, praying taeyong is there.

of course he is.

“hey, taeyong. i just wanted you to know—“ 

“he misses you?” mark is cut off by the other finishing his sentence for him. mark just nods. 

“i’m proud of you. tell me if you all fuck!” and with that, he’s gone. 

mark just laughs to himself, staring at the flowers in front of him. 

i cant wait to see you.

-

mark walks up to the entrance of coffee times, his heart racing. what if donghyuck stands him up? what if he embarrasses him in public? what if—

“hey mark!” 

he can recognize that voice anywhere. it’s hyuck, the bright infliction of mark’s name so unique and special to him. the man walks over to where mark is seated, and waves. “i’m glad you came.”

mark is so happy. he’s been happy. he immediately gets up and hugs hyuck.

shit.

he pulls away. “i’m sorry, that must’ve been so awkward, i just— have been wanting to do that for a while now and i—“

“it’s okay, mark! you don’t need to apologize. i liked it.” the two share a smile, and then sit in comfortable silence as they smell the coffee in the back. 

mark is completely spaced out on donghyuck’s face. he’s admiring every beauty mark, scar, and color on the boys face. he’s truly beautiful, mark thinks to himself.

“you’re doing the thing where you stare at me for long periods of time again, mark.” 

shit. “i’m sorry, hyuck. it’s just been so long.” donghyuck nods. the comfortable silence fills the air again.

they talk about their lives. about what’s changed, who donghyuck has met, how mark’s been doing at work, when hyuck brings up mark’s favorite subject.

“aren't you happy it’s spring, mark?” he asks. mark smiles widely.

“of course i am. you even remembered it’s my favorite season, dumbass,” he points a finger at hyuck while he says this. “and i really appreciate that you think of me when it’s spring.”

donghyuck shrugs, “how could i not? when we were together, it’s all you would talk about! and when it finally arrived, you were the happiest boy ever. crazy!”

mark laughs. they finish their coffee, and make their way to the parking lot.

“hey hyuck?” mark asks. 

“mhm?” he replies, walking to his car.

“do you wanna come over? like, drive to my house from here?”

donghyuck smiles. “i thought you’d never ask.”

-

they arrive at mark’s place. he unlocks the front door and they take their shoes off, then go sit in the living room. 

the silence is different. it’s cold, and awkward.

neither of them say anything for a few minutes. they just sit and look around, remembering what happened the last time they were in here together.

“i told you i didn’t fucking cheat, mark!” replays through mark’s mind over and over again. he regrets that day so much. he wants to do it over again.

“so… what’re we doing, mark?” donghyuck breaks the silence, obviously realizing that they’re thinking about the same things. 

“do you wanna watch a movie, maybe?” mark suggests. hyuck seems to agree, because he moves over to where mark is sat on the couch and smiles. “of course, dumbass.”

it’s about an hour into the movie, and mark can’t stop thinking about their breakup. hyuck must sense that something is wrong, because he pauses the movie.

“what’s going on, mark? you’ve been so stiff and quiet. is it…?”

of course it is, hyuck. i just want to redo it.

“no, no, it’s just work stuff.” he says. hyuck obviously doesn’t buy it.

“mark..”

“seriously, donghyuck, it’s nothing. play the movie.” 

but he doesn’t.

“no, mark. we’re gonna talk about this.” mark can feel the tears welling in his eyes once donghyuck says this, and suddenly he can’t hold back. 

“i just wish i could redo the day we broke up. i wish i could’ve taken your word for it and realized and truly understood that you didn’t cheat on me. i was just so terrified, i didn’t know how to act. after you left i—“ donghyuck moves closer to mark and holds him. it’s the comforting touch that mark has needed all weekend. he needed this.

“i understand, sweetheart. i get it.” mark just sobs. he just cries and cries and spills his heart out to hyuck. he tell him about how he avoided the text message, how he asked taeyong what to do when you miss someone, how he spent two whole days missing him.

-

the two of them clean up, suddenly forgetting about mark’s little episode. they had been laughing and the dumb movie after mark got the crying out of his system, and everything felt normal again.

it was nice.

mark looks at the clock, it reads 9:30 back to him. usually he wouldn’t think anything of it, but then he remembers it’s a sunday, and he has to be up early tomorrow.

dammit. i wanted him to stay the night.

“is that everything?” hyuck asks, after they’ve cleaned up the kitchen from their popcorn fiasco (always remember to keep an eye on the popcorn or it’ll burn).

mark turns to the boy, “yup.” they stand there, staring at each other for a few moments. mark’s heart races. he wants to kiss him so badly.

donghyuck gathers his things and walks towards the door, when suddenly he turns around.

“thank you for having me over, mark. it was nice to reconnect.” mark shrugs, insisting it was nothing and he just missed him a lot. once again, the comfortable silence fills the air.

there’s a few beats, and suddenly mark is walking towards donghyuck at the front door. his feet are taking over, and he doesn’t know what’s happening, until he grabs donghyuck’s face in his hands and moves in close. their noses touch for a second, and they make eye contact, agreeing.

mark tilts his head, and connects their lips. it’s beautiful. hyuck’s lips feel like heaven; they’re soft and warm, and he missed them.

donghyuck smiles into the kiss, and and it’s all mark could ever want.

they part from each other and smile. 

the flame they first had has ignited again.

“i missed you.” donghyuck says.

“i missed you more.” mark replies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :D im debating getting back into fics bc i rlly do enjoy them but idk,,,


End file.
